A Story Worth Telling
by ppgxrrbmegafan
Summary: A sister from the Powerpuff Girls (look at picture) has survived a lot, and now she's willing to tell you everything that happened, all because personally, I'm just trying to find a way to write a story that works.
1. Chapter 1: Introduction

A Story Worth Telling

* * *

Old Witch's House

How do you go about telling a story? Do you start with a short introduction? Do you start with the climatic event, and go back to the beginning? Or, do you just lay the events out simply as they happened? Who knows how to tell a story? Maybe after I tell you a few short tales, you'll figure out how to say a story. These tales that I tell you are true from my heart, because the love I once held is still there. I'm probably the only survivor out of my sisters, so I have plenty to say. Tell these stories, retell them. Because, everyone needs a story worth telling.

* * *

Well, that's the intro done! Which of the sisters is it, telling this story? Well, wait for a new installment! -ppgxrrbmegafan


	2. Chapter 2: Cookies and Milk

A Story Worth Telling

* * *

Distant Memories

The memories bring me back, far into the past... 100 years ago, was it? Yup, it was just me and my sisters and Octi. And, let's not forget the Professor! Yeah, all was good and well, with the daily crime fighting and school, and playing with friends, but then came the harder years when we... grew up. I almost threw out Octi, if not for my senses coming back to me. You know, what, let's have a flashback to see all this happen. You know what, let's have this entire story be a flashback.

_Flashback for the Entire Story..._

**WAIT A SECOND! HOLD IT! I JUST REMEMBERED THAT THIS IS NOT SUPPOSED TO BE THE TOPIC OF THE STORY!** Different flashback! OR just erase the memory of it! Something like that! Well, anyway, the original idea was supposed to be the start of my sister's death, but I'm not really sure where it began, much less when. You know what, I'm just going to provide a list of chapters that you can read soon, as well as the status of those stories, whether they're up or not. Or maybe, I should just say the basic outline.

Oh, yeah, and if guessed that I'm Bubbles, you're completely right! Buttercup would use Octi as a tool to get me to do what she wants, even though Blossom would stop her, but she's not particularly fond of Octi, either. I'm pretty sure Blossom hate Octi just as much. She would've thrown him out for sure! Oh, right! I've still got Octi with me! Come into the hall with me, and I'll show you! No need to be shy, come on! Get up! So, walking down the hall, you sure can see a lot of the stuff I collected. I guess you might think it's creepy but, oh well!

What's that? I was supposed to tell the story of how my sisters died? Oh, right, I was! But who wants to hear a story about death? I'd much rather hear a happy little story about the cute little creatures of the forest, while eating milk and cookies. At least, that's what I want. What? You really want to hear such a gruesome tale? Okay, fine then. I'll tell you. But, not in this chapter. I don't want to start it now. First, we need milk and cookies! I'll go make some while you wait right here. But I guess it'll tire your legs out.

Let's go back, and you can help me make cookies! What? We don't need those? But of course we do! Every story needs those! You don't think so? You really don't? Okay, fine. But just know you missed out on a great opportunity for cookies. I was going to make a whole bunch. But, okay then. You don't want any, that's fine. Hm... let's sit back down, then! So, the story began... like I said before, I'm not sure when it began, so let's just go back to the time I was five, and my sisters were still alive. Hey, that rhymes!

So, anyway, here's how it went. ... I said here's how it went! ... Um, ahem, flashback please! Oh, wait, someone's telling me something. What? The flashback sequence isn't working right now? Why not? Oh... sorry, my bad! The wait-a-second thing sure did it. Well, what do we do now? I can't tell the story! Hey, wait, that's a good thing! Now we can make milk and cookies! You still don't want any? You people really need more of that kind of thing. Your life is sad. So very sad. Wait, what? You're lactose intolerant? Oh, so that's why!

Don't worry, I'll use something else then! I wonder if you can substitute water for milk? ... still thinking... I said I'm still thinking! Well, here's what I came up with! We can just make something else!

* * *

Before Bubbles says what she wants to do, I'm going to end the chapter here. Because, I'm pretty sure my creativity will keep you from having cookies. I know you made that part up about the lactose intolerance.

BUBBLES: YOU LIED TO ME?! HOW DARE YOU?!

C-calm down, that's my fault! Not theirs! Just... review and wait for the next chapter, okay! I'll get the real story started there, okay? At least, I hope! -ppgxrrbmegafan


	3. Chapter 3: Well, The Story Starts

A Story Worth Telling

* * *

The Actual Thing, I Think

Just so you know, right now the author is speaking when I say the following. Okay, lets start the real story, and no complaints from Bubbles. She'll be busy... and by busy, I mean that she's fly papered to a wall with tape covering her mouth. And, because I'm the author of this story, I know everything that happened. So, let's just start with a scene from the battle that ultimately killed Bubbles' sisters, okay? If there are no complaints...

Oh... you want the beginning with no spoilers? Fine. Have it your way. So, the flashback thing is fixed, so... FLASHBACK, PLEASE!

_Flashback 100 years ago..._

Oh, yeah, just so you know, because the entire story is a flashback, the entire story will be in this italic thingy... and we're back to Bubbles... now back to the flashback!

OW! ... you didn't have to hit me so hard with that laser... it really burns...

_"You shall not defeat me, because my defeat shall not occur, because I have taken preventive measures, which will prevent you from defeating me! And after I defeat you instead of you defeating me, I shall first take over the city, and then I shall take over the country, and then I shall take over this continent, and then I shall finally take over the world!" Mojo Jojo declared, but his long sentence had long bored us, and Blossom had pulled out a book to read through his lecture, I was throwing around Octi to play with him, and Buttercup was practicing her punches in the air._

_"H-hey! You're supposed to be screaming in terror at my evil plot, which is to take over the world by using the preventive measures to prevent you from-" Mojo started. Buttercup interrupted, though, and I don't really like his explanations anyway. Of course, he knows this by now, right? He probably doesn't._

_"Shut up, monkey. This is the part we take you to jail, and you sit in there for another few weeks or something, while we- while Townsville lives and dies happy." Buttercup said, and it sounded like no big deal, but none of us knew what was coming, because we blacked out, courtesy of the Rowdyruff Boys who snuck up behind us, and then, they knocked us out, but you should have figured that out by now._

_So, anyway, as I was saying, we blacked out, and while I was asleep, I saw a bunch of cute bunnies in a group, but you know, that huddled cuteness didn't last for long in my dream, because Boomer was in it. And you know what he started doing to those poor little bunnies? He chased them around with... a knife! He was going to kill them! And you know what, I wasn't going to stand for that, and the dream ended, because I woke up crying, so I didn't get to save them._

_So, I woke up, and you know where I was? In a prison cell, separated from my sisters, and you know, I was still weakly scared of the dark, so I started crying, and then... and then... he came in... Boomer came in the room, and he saw me crying, and laughed. Oh dear, how was I going to get back to the Professor? Oh god, he's going to be so worried... _oh yeah, I didn't explain, I'm 12 right now!

_So, yeah, I need to find a way out... I don't want to spend my birthdays in here locked up, and Townsville, what are they going to do, now? Oh, geez, it's like Boomer's staring right through me, I can't believe I have a slight crush on him, of all people, I mean, he's a villain for God's sake! Well, I need to know where Blossom and Buttercup are._

_"So, where's Blossom and Buttercup?" I asked, but I guess I sound a bit defiant, but I need to know, right?_

* * *

So, I came up with the third chapter, and the actual thing started. I admit, I was lazy, and I lost inspiration for a bit, but I'm back with this! Oh, yeah, And the part about Bubbles being twelve... If that doesn't seem like the right age, put in whatever you want... I'm not sure how old Bubbles is-

Bubbles: I'm 115 years old, so don't underestimate me! I was 15, not 12!

Oh... and you were still afraid of the dark? That's just... you're too old for that... are you still afraid of the dark?

Bubbles: Yes, why do you ask? And, I'm not too old! Besides, aren't you afraid of your own death?

That's different. And, did you know that fear of darkness is achluophobia? Yeah, I'm always learning new phobias. Whether they make sense or not.


End file.
